What the Future Holds
by cassie246
Summary: Haruhi's 17th birthday is promising a bright future, but when she has a fight with one of her best friends, her Birthday wish may not be what she hoped for.
1. The Wish and the Fight

Chapter 1 – The Wish and the Fight

Haruhi woke up to the bright weekend morning of February 4th surrounded by the Host Club. Sounds of noise makers blasted her ears and she was showered with streamers. "Happy birthday Haruhi," they all yelled. She rubbed her eyes from the sleepiness and then remembered that February 4th was her birthday. _How did these guys get in here?_

"How did you guys get in here?" she asked groggily. They all smiled at her and Hikaru tossed her a key, the key her father always kept under the door mat outside in case she forgot her key at home. _I told him it was a bad idea. _"What do you want?"

"You turn 17 today Haru-chan," Hunny said joyfully. "And we wanted to celebrate with you! Takashi and I even made a cake!" Hunny showed her a container with a poorly made chocolate cake inside it with pink frosting slathered thickly on it and strawberries all over it. "Happy 17th Birthday Haruhi" was written on it in blue frosting. Haruhi sweat-dropped at the cake.

"It looks good Hani-sempi," she said. Hunny smiled, and the twins suddenly grabbed ahold of her arms. "W-what are you doing?" They cast her a devilish grin and dragged her out of her room and threw her into the bathroom.

"We brought some clothes and put them in there," they said together. "Get changed." With that, they closed the door. Haruhi sighed and locked the door, trying to avoid the clothes that were behind her on the sink counter. She turned and faced the frilly clothes their mother made and fingered through them. _Why is there so much frilly stuff? _She picked up a pink skirt that had lacey poofs running across it horizontally every few inches. _Geez and I thought my dad was obsessed with me dressing girly._ After what felt like forever, she found a dress that was yellow and had white, flowery edging around the neck line, skirt, and sleeves – which went down to her elbow – and it was thankfully poof-free. "Hey Haruhi you done in there?" Hikaru called, knocking on the door. "You have been in there forever," Kaoru called after him, knocking as well.

She sighed and opened the door, and was greeted by five shocked expressions. _Geez, they have seen me in how many dresses last year? I would think they would be used to it by now._ Tamaki's face went pure red and the twins were just staring. Hunny was smiling and said, "Wow Haru-chan, you look pretty in that dress." Everyone nodded silently. "Come on let's go to the party so you can blow out your candles Haru-chan!" She followed them out the door and locked it behind her. She stared at the doormat key and shrugged, sticking it in the mail slot.

Tamaki – like the 'gentlemen' he is – opened the car door for her. She got in and he scooted in, followed by the twins and then Hunny and Mori. Then she noticed a missing face. "Hey where's Kyoya?"

"He was up late last night," Kaoru said. "Tamaki tried to wake him up and Kyoya threw him out the window," Hikaru said, smirking at Tamaki. Haruhi looked over at Tamaki and saw him shutter. "He probably wouldn't like the party anyways," they said together, shrugging. The car came to a stop and everyone got out, but Tamaki stopped her and put a blindfold on her.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked as they lead her around in circles.

"Yes," they all said together. Then they sat her down on what felt like a plastic bench and took the blindfold off. Blue line covered her face as the shouts of her whole grade yelled, "Happy Birthday Haruhi!"

"Guys… what's going on?" she asked shakily.

"Not only are we celebrating your birthday Haruhi," Tamaki said. The Host club all said together, "We are celebrating your accomplishment of finally getting over your 8 million yen debt!"

"I'm done with my debt?" she asked smartly.

"Yea, we invited the whole school to celebrate and we decided to let your big secret out along the way," Hunny said. A bunch of people began to swarm her now. They all asked if she was really a girl and why she dressed as a boy and if she would still be in the Host Club. She felt a headache coming on.

"Alright guys, give her some room to breathe," Hikaru said, pulling a few people away. "Yea you'll have time to ask questions later during club hours and after the party," Kaoru said, also pulling a few people away. "Let the party begin," they shouted together, blowing blow-outs in her face. She was once again showered with streamers and music began playing. What surprised Haruhi was that it was _normal music!_ Not that boring classical piano stuff, but actual dance music.

The party was slow for a while, but it soon became interesting when the twins decided to spice it up a little. Hikaru began dancing with a girl, and whispered in her ear. The girl blushed madly, but then Hikaru was pulled from the girl to Kaoru. "Hikaru, you said you would dance with me before anyone else! And then you start flirting," Kaoru said. Tear formed in his eyes. "I thought you cared for me more than any other person in the world." Kaoru turned to run away, but Hikaru quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him close, tilting Kaoru's chin so he was looking right up at him. Collective gasps filled the crowd.

"Forgive me Kaoru, I didn't know what I was thinking," Hikaru said sadly, tears in his eyes as well. "Please, I will only dance with you the rest of the party, just don't leave me."

"I won't, I forgive you." Screams filled the park at the twins act, but Haruhi only chuckled. She gained a few stares from fan girls, but it only made her laugh harder. "Well now that the birthday girl is now in party spirits, I think it's time to open gifts!" The twins walked up to her and grabbed her arms, dragging her to a large table she hadn't noticed earlier. Haruhi guess-timated there was a gift from almost every student at Ouran.

"Open mine first Haru-chan," Hunny yelled, grabbing a box from under one of the larger piles.

"Hani-sempi no don't," she and the twins yelled at once, but it was too late. Hunny yanked the box from under the pile and the whole pile fell on them. Haruhi popped her head out first from the sea of presents, followed by Hunny and the twins. Haruhi began to laugh from the rush, and soon everyone around her was laughing too. She made her way over to Hunny – who was looking a bit embarrassed – and plucked the present out of his grip. "I'll open yours first Hani-sempi," she said with a light chuckle. The present opening took a few hours – seriously – and she ended up with a lot of expensive stuff she would never had thought of using in her entire life. _I'm going to have to rent a storage unit to store all this stuff in._

"Cake time," Hunny yelled. Once again, Haruhi was dragged by the twins to another table with the homemade cake on it. Tamaki slid into view and stopped behind Haruhi, placing a hand on her shoulder. The twins put a number 17 candle in the cake and lit it. Then everyone started singing "Happy Birthday" very badly. Some people were making up the words. _They didn't have to learn the birthday song just because it was my birthday geez._ When the torture music ended, Tamaki got close to her ear and said, "Make a wish Haruhi." Haruhi shivered and fought at the thought of wishing for Tamaki to go away. She closed her eyes and thought. _I wish I knew what the future held, will it stay like this or change after high school. That is my wish._ With that, she blew out the candle and the crowd erupted into applause.

"What did you wish for Haru-chan?" Hunny asked jumping up and down.

"She can't tell us that or it won't come true," the twins said in perfect synchronization.

"Here you go Haruhi I'll help you cut the cake," Tamaki said, handing her the knife. He Held onto her hand as the knife eased into the cake – which Haruhi found was utterly unnecessary. Hunny – obviously – got a large piece of the cake, the twins didn't want any, Haruhi only had a sliver, and Tamaki ate a normal slice – giving all the strawberries he had to Haruhi.

After the cake was gone, Haruhi had to cut a much larger cake on the foods and beverages table so everyone else could have some cake. Once the cake was gone, she began to roam around the crowd. The music was turned up now and there were more people dancing to it. It surprised Haruhi how much different these rich kids were outside of the prying eyes of rich society. They were almost like normal teens. She danced with a few guys on the slow songs, and chatted with girls – also getting some seriously annoying questions about being a girl and dressing as a boy, so she did more dancing than chatting – but she soon found her way out of the crowd and out near the hedges in the park.

It was sunset now, and the clouds were all sorts of different shades out orange and pink. Think about the most beautiful sunset you have ever seen, and this was what Haruhi was seeing. Suddenly, Hikaru appeared next to Haruhi. "Hey Birthday girl, what's up?"

"I thought you were going to stay by Kaoru the rest of the party?" she teased.

"Well, it was just an act after all, and I don't think he will mind me dancing with the birthday girl, would he?" he said, copying her teasing tone. She caught onto the question.

"No I don't think he would mind." Hikaru turned to her and bowed.

"Then may I have this dance Miss Fujioka?" he asked very formally. As if on cue, a slow song began to play and people began to pair up. Haruhi smiled and said, "I would love to," in the same formal tone Hikaru gave her. He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. He laid his hand on her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder, and they started doing a simple waltz, like the music intended.

"So Haruhi, like the party so far?" he asked as he twirled her out and then back to him.

"It's alright."

"How does it feel to finally have the secret out? You no longer have to pretend to be a boy."

"Actually, it doesn't really feel any different than any other day," she admitted. They had begun to slow down, just going in circles.

"Man, you got to use to the Host Club then," he laughed.

"Don't laugh at me," she said, smacking his shoulder jokingly. "It's not my fault."

He gave her a devilish smirk and said, "Well it actually kinda is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you did smash that vase after all. I mean, that was pretty stupid of you."

"Don't call me stupid," she said, no longer joking. Hikaru didn't stop though.

"Well, come on, it was a stupid thing to do. And besides, only an idiot would actually go on for almost two years pretending to be a different gender!" That did it; Haruhi went red with anger. She stepped back and pushed him hard, sending him to the ground.

"Shut up! You are such a jerk! I'm not an idiot, and my father is a cross dresser remember," she yelled loudly. The music came to a stop and everyone turned their attention to the two of them. "I swear sometimes you are so stupid and self-centered and you are as bad as Tamaki!"

"Haruhi I'm sorry," Hikaru said, getting up and reaching to take her hand. She slapped his hand away.

"Shut up! Don't touch me! I can't believe you would be so heartless! I HATE YOU HIKARU!" Her voice was so loud that it echoed for a long moment, and they were so cold that it was almost like the temperature had dropped to -50 degrees. Tears came to Haruhi's eyes as she turned and ran away.

"Haruhi wait," Hikaru called, but Haruhi only ran faster. She ran and ran until she finally came to a place she saw was familiar; then she continued to run until she made it to her door. She stopped and leaned against the door and cried. After a few minutes, she went into the empty apartment and fell into bed, drifting off into restless sleep.


	2. The Future

_Hey all this is chapter 2 :) i had inspiration so i added chapter two early XD hope it's ok plz reveiw and all that! _

_XxRainbowSprinklesxX: thx for commeting! XD after reading your comment i read over 'When Nightmares Become Reality' over again and realized what you meant... sry i will try to stick to normal writing this time and do less comic interpretation and see how that goes!_

_**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN OURAN!**_

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Future

Haruhi woke up without being able to see. She reached over to her right and grabbed her glasses off the bedside table. She got out of bed and put her glasses on. When her eyes adjusted to her glasses, she looked around at the enormous room she was in. There were tall windows with creamy colored silk curtains over them, and a large king bed where she was last laying. _Where am I? I don't remember falling asleep here. This must be a dream._ She walked across the floor into an expensively built bathroom. She walked over to the double sink counter and turned on the light above the mirror. She looked over her reflection in shock. Her hair had grown long again in her dream, and it was a mess. She grabbed the brush out of a drawer. _How did I know the brush was in there? Oh yea it's a dream._

She brushed her hair down and pinned it up into a loose bun. Outside of the room, she heard a male voice and the rustling of blankets. She brushed the sound away and turned the light off. She went into the room and walked over to a set of double doors. When she opened them, it revealed a large walk in closet that was filled with men and women's clothing – men's on the right and women's on the left. She walked into the room and looked over the clothing. Most of it was frilly and way to girly for her tastes. _Man, this reminds me so much of the twins' mother's designs._ As she reached to pull off a t-shirt, a pair of hands went onto her shoulders. She jumped and turned to face whoever it was that was behind her. It was a shirtless, messy haired Hikaru.

"Whoa sorry, Hun. I didn't mean to scare you," he said, giving her a sly smile. _Why is _he_ in my dreams?_ "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh, sure?" she said slowly. Hikaru gave her a real smile and kissed her cheek. She stiffened and he looked at her, confused.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no," she said, not sure what else to say. He nodded and walked over to the right side of the closet. He pulled a pair of jeans off a shelf and started pulling his pajama pants down. "What are you doing?" she yelled. He stopped and gave her another confused look.

"Getting dressed?"

"Why?"

He laughed at this. "Because I can't go to work in my pajamas."

"Well go somewhere else and change! Not in front of me!" He stared at her incredulously.

"You never had a problem with me changing in front of you before, in fact you always stare at me when I change."

"WHAT? No I don't," she yelled, blushing brightly._ This is the weirdest dream ever! _He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay then," he said. He grabbed his clothes and walked out of the room, and she heard another door shut. She sighed and grabbed the t-shirt and a pair of jeans, then changed behind a curtain that was there. When she was done, she walked out of the closet and saw Hikaru sitting on the bed, staring at her.

"Stop staring at me," she said, casting him a glare. He stood up and walked towards her. He grabbed her hand and stroked it with his thumb affectionately.

"Is something wrong Haruhi?" Haruhi scowled at him.

"Yes actually there is," she said, pulling her hand away from his. "This dream is getting to weird for my tastes. I'm going somewhere where things make sense." She turned around and walked towards the third door in the room. She opened the door and was immediately tackled by two small bodies with reddish-brown hair. "W-what the…"

"AH SAVE US," the one on her right yelled. "UNCLE GUNNA GET US," the one on the left yelled. The two kids tightened their grip on Haruhi's legs and screamed.

"RAWR IM GUNNA GET YOU," a voice called from down the hall. The two kids screamed again. Haruhi looked down the hall and saw Kaoru stomping down the hall and grinning playfully. The boy on the right looked up at Haruhi. He had large, golden eyes. The left boy looked up, and he had the same eyes. They were twins. They both yelled up at Haruhi, "Mommy, save us!" Haruhi jumped. _MOMMY? They can't be talking about me could they?_ Kaoru ran up and snatched the twins from her legs.

"HAHA I got you! Now you both will be forced to go through the fingers of doom," Kaoru said, cackling maniacally. The twins screamed, but began to laugh at the same time as Kaoru tickled them. "Say it! Say it!" the twins shook their heads, and Kaoru tickled them more. After a few seconds they both yelled, "You win!"

Kaoru laughed and put them down, then looked up at Haruhi. "Morning sis." _Since when am I sis? _The twins tackled her legs again and looked up at her innocently. "Mommy? Can we stay home today? We don't wanna go to school!"

"Ichirou. Jirou, stop begging and go get your uniforms on," Hikaru appeared behind her and took the on the right off her leg.

"But Daddy!" The boy tried to struggle away, but Hikaru tossed him over his shoulder and started walking down the hall.

"Kaoru get Ichirou!"

"No I'm Jirou," the boy still clinging to her whined, standing up and pouting. Kaoru took the opportunity to grab the child and carry him down the hall as well. Now she was alone and confused. _This isn't a dream, this is a nightmare! I'm married and had children with _Hikaru. _I need to wake up… now!_ She jammed her eyes shut and counted to three, imagining waking up in her bed at home. When she opened her eyes though, she was still standing in the hall way. She pinched her arm hard, and was shocked to feel the pain of it. _This… isn't a dream?_

One of the young twins rushed past her in an Ouran elementary school uniform and disappeared behind a corner. She turned and curiously followed him. He led her to a grand staircase into a large living room. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and watched the boy disappear behind a large door. The second boy zoomed past her legs, but stopped short of the door and looked back at her. He gave her an incredulous look.

"What?"

"You're not going to yell at me?" he asked curiously. Haruhi was bewildered.

"Why would I yell at you…" _Oh which one is this? Hopefully this is the right one._ "Ichirou?" The boy's eyes went wide with shock.

"Ichirou! Mommy forgot how to tell us apart," he screamed. The first boy quickly walked into the room and next to the second boy that was Jirou. "Mommy, did you forget to put in your contacts?" Ichirou asked. "Or are there sleepies in your eyes?" Jirou asked after Ichirou. Haruhi didn't know how to respond, but was saved by Hikaru's voice.

"What's all the commotion about?" he asked.

"Mommy forgot who's who," the boys yelled together. Their eyes turned from shock to hurt and stared at Haruhi. Hikaru looked over at Haruhi in surprise. Haruhi looked down at the twins and looked over them, noticing differences. Ichirou's eyes were a darker shade of gold than Jirou, and had a more devious look to them. He reminded her of Hikaru in some ways. Jirou had a more quizzical look to him and his eyes were the same gold hue as Kaoru's and Hikaru's eyes.

"Impossible, your mother never gets it wrong," Hikaru said, looking over at the twins. They scowled and Jirou spoke out first.

"She did! She called me Ichirou right after pausing!" he said. "She was guessing," Ichirou said a moment later. An old man walked into the room from a set of large doors that led outside and cleared his throat. He was white haired and had a white mustache that made him look like a freaking cartoon character.

"I believe that the young masters need to be going to school now," the old man said scratchily.

"Oh yea, go on you two off to school," Hikaru said, nudging them towards the door. They both looked back at Haruhi one last time before reluctantly going out the door. "Oh shit I have to get going too. Big meeting today can't be late." Hikaru rushed up to Haruhi and kissed her on the lips. Shock overwhelmed her and the memory of yesterday hit her. She scowled and pushed him off her. Hikaru stumbled a moment before regaining his footing, looking at her with astonishment.

"Don't kiss me! I thought I already told you I hated you," she yelled before she could stop herself. Hikaru's face filled with hurt and confusion, but then turned to realization.

"Haruhi, come on I thought we were over this?"

"You're joking."

"Come on Haruhi it was a mistake. Don't you remember? You forgave me three days later."

"That's hard to believe."

"Haruhi… Come on that was ten years ago cant we just put that fight behind us?" Haruhi froze. _Ten years? The fight only happened yesterday… it's been ten years? _Hikaru looked at his watch and sighed. "Anyway I got to go to work now. Enjoy your day off I'll see you tonight." With that, he gave her a sad look and went out the door. She stood there, staring at the door, when the sound of footsteps over tile woke her from her mental duress.

"Hey you sure you're okay Haruhi?" It was Kaoru, and he apparently heard the argument. Haruhi sighed and looked up at him.

"I don't know Kaoru. This is just too confusing right now." Kaoru looked into her eyes, and then his suddenly widened. Off screen, four light bulbs were lined up in a black background. The one on the far right suddenly flickered to life. Back to the scene, Kaoru smiled at her amusingly and nodded.

"Well, don't worry Haruhi, things will get better, just go with it," he said reassuringly. A sudden beeping sound went off. Kaoru reached into his pocket and pulled out a beeper. "I got to get to work to… See you Haruhi." And then he was gone too. Haruhi walked around the first floor for a while until she found a private library. She sat herself down on one of the expensive chairs and covered her face with her hands.

"Ten years… How is this possible?" she thought out loud, and then it hit her. "The wish! Damn it, I wished to know my future! This isn't what I wanted!" She hit her forehead and shut her eyes. _How long am I going to be stuck in this nightmare?_

_well comment and critisize me! i am always open for it! also i want you all to look up on google "common Japanese male names" and click on the one. look up Ichirou and Jirous name in the list and you'll see why i called them that, unless you already knew x3 i thought it was funny that they rhymed and had the perfect meanings that i needed XD._

_So what will happen now that haruhi has been sucked ten years into the future? Will she ever return home? And how did she end up with Hikaru! *tears up* find out in the next chapter to come XD bye!_


	3. The Morning Routine

__

__

_Hello! RoyalRaven007 thx for the comments! im glad i wasn't OOC in first chappie XD This chapter is devoted to getting to know our Hikaru&Kaoru clones XD Note:they dont look entirely like Hikaru and Kaoru because their hair is different colors and their eyes are differnt (but only slightly) im babbling now so ill shut up and let you read!_

**_Disclaimer: even though i wish i did, i dont own ouran!_**

* * *

The Morning Routine

Haruhi didn't take to the idea of sleeping in the same bed as Hikaru, so she settled with sleeping in a separate room. In that mansion, there were over twelve spare rooms, two gaming rooms, an indoor pool, a roof top pool – for adult uses only –, two kitchens, a family dining room, a guest dining room, a ball room and two libraries – one as a household reading room and one as a personal study for Haruhi. Haruhi slept surprisingly well with the thoughts of waking up in her own time in the morning. It wasn't meant to be.

Someone was shaking her. She scowled and opened her eyes to see Kaoru smiling over her. "Wake up sleeping beauty… you have clients today!" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"Yesterday was your day off, but today you have clients to talk to," Kaoru said.

"Clients?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now they won't get here for another couple hours and everyone is still asleep." Haruhi looked at the digital alarm clock and groaned when it read 5:38 am.

"Kaoru why did you wake me up so early?"

"Because I think there needs to be some explaining done. I know you aren't the Haruhi that has been here the past ten years."

"You noticed that huh?" Kaoru nodded and sat on the bed.

"You didn't tell everyone your wish huh?" Haruhi shook her head. "Well our Haruhi did tell us, even though we told her not to. That must be why you're here. Let me explain what happened with us. Haruhi – our Haruhi – told us the wish and then had that fight with Hikaru. I'm guessing that happened in your time too?" She nodded. "Well she ignored Hikaru for a few days, and it was his and my worst three days of our lives. But anyway, three days later Haruhi got tired of Hikaru moping and me being a nervous wreck and forgave Hikaru. Then everything went normal for about a month and then Hikaru finally revealed his feelings to Haruhi and they started going out. When school was over, he proposed to Haruhi and they got married and had the twins."

"Whoa wait!" Haruhi put her hand up to her forehead. "So you're saying that Hikaru and I… We… But that makes no sense. Hikaru and I were just friends!" Kaoru laughed.

"You would be surprised on what you don't see in us Haruhi. Anyways, after you guys were married, you changed a lot, and Hikaru sure opened up. Also, in college, you decided to -." Kaoru was interrupted by knocking on the door. They both turned to see Hikaru with massive bed head and shadows under his eyes. His night shirt was undone and ruffled. He looked like he went through hell and back. "Hikaru, what happened?" Kaoru got up and ran up to his brother, who just gave him a tired look. "You didn't sleep last night again huh?" Hikaru shook his head. "Damn it, you draw to much… Haruhi can you call his work and tell them he's sick? I'm taking him to bed." Haruhi nodded. "His work number is on the fridge in the first floor kitchen.

"Haruhi… don't call them," Hikaru said groggily. "I can… go to work."

"No you can't Hikaru. Last time you went to work like this you fell asleep while walking to a meeting," Kaoru said to him firmly, pushing him out the door. He looked back and Haruhi. "Haruhi after you call him in sick could you help the boys get ready? I'm going to have to watch Hikaru." Haruhi nodded. _Piece of cake, right? _Kaoru nodded and then disappeared with the tired, but still struggling Hikaru. She sighed and pulled on her slippers, making her way to the stairs. She walked through the newly familiarized halls and found herself in front of the big door the twins went into the yesterday. She walked in and was greeted by one of the few attendants that worked there.

"The usual breakfast for you ma'am?" the young girl asked.

"No thanks… I just need to make a call." As if by magic, the girl pulled a cordless phone out of her apron and handed it to her. She gratefully took it and found the number on the fridge. It ringed twice before a female voice answered.

"Hello? Hitachiin office."

"Hey this is Haruhi."

"Oh hi Haruhi how are you feeling?'

"Alright… listen my husband isn't coming into work today." She had struggled with the word husband, but the woman was oblivious to it.

"Oh he didn't sleep again huh? Tell him to get some rest."

"Alright."

"Bye Haruhi."

"Bye." She hung up and handed the maid the phone. She looked at the time. _Oh shit the boys!_ She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs, following her mental map to the kids room. She stopped in front of the door and cracked it open. The boys were fast asleep. She walked in and stopped at their bed. They looked so peaceful that she thought about not waking them, but the one on the right cracked his eye and looked up at her sleepily. _Wow they sure are light sleepers._ The one on the left open his eyes and scowled slightly.

"Come on boys, you need to get ready for school." They both scowled at her this time and drew the blankets up over their heads. "Oh no, you aren't playing that game with me," she said in a playful tone. She move to the foot of the bed and grabbed ahold of the sheets. She saw the sheets in the front ruffle and the twins got a tighter hold of the blankets. _Looks like they have gone through this before… _She pulled forward slowly and quickly jerked the blankets. The boys appeared and went close to the edge of the bed, still gripping the blankets. They pulled back and almost yanked Haruhi onto the bed. _Man these two are strong!_ She pulled harder this time, and they let go right as she pulled, causing her to fall onto the floor in a heap of blankets. The twins doubled over in laughter and jumped out of the bed, running the opposite way of the stairs. She untangled herself from the sheets and ran after them.

They went straight for a little while before making a 180 spin and ran past her. Haruhi skid to a halt, turned and chased them again. They took a detour into a chlorine smelling room. She stopped in front of the family pool. She looked around for the terrible twosome and did a doubletake when she found them standing near the edge of the diving board.

"No." The Cheshire Cat grins she grew to know so well from Hikaru and Kaoru appeared on the boys' faces. "No! Jirou. Ichirou, get down from there right now!" Their grins widened and she realized her mistake. They jumped. When they came up Haruhi was scowling at them because their splash cause her to get wet.

"Well you said 'get down'," they said together.

"I know what I said now get out of the pool and go take a bath," she said with strained calm.

"You have to tell us who is Ichirou and who is Jirou first," they said together.

"Ichirou is on the left and Jirou on the right," she said, pointing at them as she said their name. Their mouths dropped.

"How did you? What happened to you not noticing who is who yesterday," they screeched.

"I'm not tired, now am I?" They scowled and climbed out of the water. She grabbed their soaked pajamas and led them to their personal bathroom. Two maids were already there and the baths were ready. "Make sure they get clean." They nodded and led the boys into the bathroom and shut the door. She turned to the boys' bed. It was already fully made. She sighed and walked to her room. Afresh pair of clothes was set out in the bathroom already. She stripped off her soaked garments and stepped into the already running shower. After she had fully showered the scent of chorine off her body, she shut off the shower and put the towel around her. She faced the mirror and noticed something definite that she didn't notice yesterday. Her hair was almost past her shoulders. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and dried herself off. After she was dry, she pulled on the clothes. The shirt was light gray and had ruffles for sleeves but it didn't cling to her body like most clothes worn these days; she was also wearing black slacks. She almost looked like she was going to a job. Oh I forgot I have work today Heheh.

"AHHHH! ICHIROU HURRY WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Jirou ran past the door and Ichirou appeared a moment later, walking bored-like. "I'm coming!" a few seconds later they reappeared in her doorway and waved. "BY MOM LOVE YOU!" Then just like that, they were gone. She was momentarily shocked at their declaration but then regained her composure and walked out to the main entrance hall. She smiled as Ichirou pulled out his video game and didn't bother with his shoes, while Jirou was hurriedly tying his own. "Ichirou hurry!" Ichirou sighed and picked up his shoes, walking outside without them on.

"Ichirou get back in here and put your shoes on properly," Haruhi said automatically. Ichirou reappeared into the hall, plopped down onto the floor, and slipped on his shoes – making sure to cast her annoyed glances. Once they were on properly, he also rushed out of the door after his twin brother.

"Well… that didn't go as bad as I imagined it would have." Haruhi jumped and turned to face Kaoru, smirking at the top of the stairwell. "I thought the house would have been half destroyed before they went willingly to school, but they actually were worried about being late! What did you do, brainwash them? Not even the real Haruhi has been able to make that happen." Haruhi rolled her eyes at him as he made his way down the stairs. "Anyways, hikaru is asleep and he will stay asleep for another six hours so you may have to put up with the twins for a bit before he resurfaces into reality, but you shouldn't have a problem with that right? I'm off to work and your clients should be arriving soon." Haruhi stared at him for a moment as he opened the door.

"Hey, Kaoru?"

"Hmm?" He turned back to her.

"What do you mean 'my clients'?" He smirked and turned back to the door.

"You'll see soon enough Haruhi. You'll see soon enough." With that, he left her standing there in a state of confusion. She shook her head after a moment and returned to the kitchen. She dug through the cupboard and found a banana. She chewed on it contently before she heard the doorbell ring. _That must be my 'clients'. I wonder who they might be._ She walked out to the door as a maid hurried over to the door.

_Well… I'll know soon enough._

____

_

* * *

_

_Okay i have a bit of a dillema ppl! i need some ideas and im going blank! plz review and inspire me! Also what was the Class Reps real name and the girls name he had a crush on? I cant find the information. Plz help me!_


	4. The Not Job

_Alright thanks to all my readers and reveiwers. I got the names i needed and (even though i am sick) i posted the chapter._

_royalraven007: thanks for the reveiw_

_Zana Charleston: thanks for giving me the names. I realize that she had finished her debt in the anime, but this is a fanfic right? also i know in the manga the twins dyed their hair but i dont usually follow that line of info... never really do... thx anyways._

_anyways im gonna shut up and let you read now..._

**_Disclaimer: i dont own ouran_**

* * *

The Not Job

The door opened to reveal a very flustered man around her age – or well… future Haruhi's age. She walked up to the man, and he automatically bowed deeply. "Hello Hitachiin-san." When he came back up she recognized him. _Class Rep! _

"How are you?" she asked cheerily. _What kind of law suit could he have gotten himself into? He's a moth compared to most people and guts._

"I've been better, but can we please wait until there's no one else around?" He looked at the maid nervously, and Haruhi gave him a short nod. He walked past her and up the stairs, like he had known the place for ages. She followed him and ended up in her private study. Haruhi closed the door behind her as Class Rep sat down on one of the chairs. She walked over and sat herself down on the chair opposite him. There was a small table next to her chair that had a bunch of files on it. She began to look through the files as Class Rep began to speak. "Alright Haruhi I don't think your advice from our last session has helped very much." Haruhi found his file and picked it up.

"What do you mean?" She opened the file and found a large list of – not court files – medications and notes about his problems and worries.

"I've been talking to Momoka and trying to figure things out, but she's still mad at me for being a total wimp!" He started freaking out, but Haruhi calmed him down into his chair again before he started knocking bookshelves over. She looked into the file again and read through a few recent notes. _He and Momoka are married now, but they are arguing constantly him giving into others easily and they are starting to lose money because of it? Wow, what has happened to him?_ "What do I do Haruhi? If this keeps up I might go insane!" _I have prescribed him on anti-depressants and other medications for the mentally stressed? So wait, I'm not his lawyer… I'm his psychiatrist? _"Haruhi are you listening to me? OH no not you too! Momoka has been ignoring me too! AHH!" He started freaking out again and pacing around his chair in a nervous panic.

"Kazukiyo, calm down I was listening to you but I was thinking too," Haruhi said, struggling to calm him down while she was internally panicking as well. _How could I be a psychiatrist? I was going to be a lawyer!_ She sat him down and then sat down herself, taking a calming breath. "Have you been taking your medication I prescribed you?"

"No, Momoka said I shouldn't take it because it makes me act funny, but I don't remember what happens when I'm in that state of mind," he said, poking the armrest on the chair. Haruhi looked at the pills she prescribed again. _Makes sense. Why didn't my other self realize when these medications are taken together they could become a hallucinogenic and make the person act weird._ She sighed and closed the file.

"Kazukiyo listen, I hate saying hard truths here but Momoka is sort of right. You haven't changed much since high school and you are gullible. You need to grow a gut and start standing up to people or they are just going to walk all over you and use you to their advantage… Kind of like how the twins always teased you in high school." There was a long pause of silence. She looked at him and saw that his head was down like there was a grey cloud hanging over his head. Haruhi quickly opened her mouth to apologize, but he stood up and gave her a large grin before she could bring out the first word.

"Thank you Haruhi. You have never been so helpful before. I understand why you never told me that before… you wanted me to figure it out on my own, but I'm just too big of a dunce to figure it out. I need to grow up more and stand up for myself. Thanks Haruhi I'm going to go home and start fresh, starting with telling Momoka about our session." With that, he walked out of the room with a look of confidence on his face and left Haruhi feeling a bit confused. She smiled after the door and put his file away. After a moment, she heard a soft knocking at the door behind her. She turned and saw a young girl standing in the door. She looked about fourteen and had long, blonde hair.

"Hi. You're my next client?" The girl nodded silently and walked over to the chair. Haruhi picked through the files again and found the girls picture. _Mizuki Tanaka, age fourteen. She has problems with bullying and being social with people in her age group. This is her fifth session with me and she has been prescribed to a low dosage of anti-depressants._ "So how are you today Mizuki?" The girl shrugged and started twirling her curly blonde hair with her fingers. "How has school been lately?" She shrugged again, and Haruhi internally rubbed her temples in irritation. _Why I decided to be a psychiatrist I'll never know._ She looked back at the files that suddenly looked as tall as a skyscraper._ I have a long day ahead of me._

The session went on for an hour and a half, and Haruhi only got a few words out of the girl. As far as she knew, school had been normal – which Haruhi guessed meant that she was teased by bullies – and that she found out she was allergic to parsley from eating some fresh parsley the other day. Haruhi went through seven other clients that day. Two men, three women, and one other child that was just as silent as the first one. Most of the men were nervous wrecks, and the females only talked about their jobs or their suspicions about their cheating husbands. When the last client of the day left, Haruhi rubbed her forehead in irritation and mentally crossed off psychiatrist off her list of future jobs she would go into when she got back to her time. _If_ she got back to her time. She sighed and looked around her, suddenly feeling homesick. She wanted to go back to her time so badly, even if it meant having to go through the rest of school and struggling to get to the future that was now.

The clock suddenly chimed four pm, and the sound of a door opening and closing echoed through the semi-empty house. "We're home!" Ichirou and Jirou came stampeding into the room and enveloped Haruhi in a large group hug. "Did you miss us mom?" Haruhi nodded and returned their hug, even though she hadn't even thought about how they had left so long ago.

"How was school?" Ichirous grin widened and Jirou looked away from them.

"Jirou pulled a girls pigtail today," Ichirou said, trying not to laugh.

"She was being annoying! You wanted to pull her hair too," Jirou yelled, his face red from embarrassment.

"Yea, but you are the one who did it." Jirou pushed Ichirou, and Ichirou laughed.

"Alright you too, go do your homework in your room," Haruhi said while developing a headache.

"We already finished it," they said together.

"Then go play outside or something, it's a nice day out."

"Will you play with us?"

"Maybe in a little while, right now I am tired." They nodded and ran out of the room. Haruhi felt a chill go up her spine._ I have a bad feeling about letting them go off on their own…_ She stood up and walked out of the room. She started walking around the house for a while before she heard a loud crash while passing the second kitchen. She ran in and found a maid drenched in chocolate syrup. She sighed and walked out of the room. She went over to the game room and searched around it. She found the boys giggling underneath a table. "Go apologize."

"You know we get bored when we have no one to play with," they said together scowling at her.

"Yea well I'm not making that mistake again, now go apologize to her."

"She's just a servant!" Haruhi was shocked by this. Then she dragged them out from under the table and dragged them to the second kitchen where the girl was trying to clean up the chocolate. She pushed the boys in front of her and held them fast.

"Say it." They scowled at Haruhi defiantly and then looked at the floor.

"We're sorry," they said bluntly through clenched teeth. Haruhi nodded and then gave the maid an apologizing look before leading the boys out of the kitchen. She lead them to their room and pushed them inside. "We said sorry!"

"Yes, but now you are to stay in this room and think about what you have done, because I won't tolerate you treating someone like they are lower than you and undeserving of respect." Haruhi shut the door and walked away. She found one of the house guards and asked him to make sure the boys didn't leave their room and then absentmindedly went into hers and Hikaru's room. She laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. _How can they think this way, even my future self wouldn't have let them think that way, would she?_

She laid there for another hour or so before walking back to the boys room. She nodded at the guard and walked in. She was shocked at the scene she found. The boys were laying on the floor next to each other – asleep – with their hands clutched together. _They are just as close and Kaoru and Hikaru. Well… they are twins after all._ She knelt next to them and shook them awake gently. They looked up at her sleepily and then sat up. They looked at each other and then back at her. "Well?" she asked. They looked down sadly and then hugged her.

"We're sorry," they said shakily. Haruhi's shirt felt wet and realized they were crying. She felt guilty. _I didn't want them to cry. I just wanted them to realize what they did was wrong I didn't want to hurt them._ She hugged them both rubbed their backs, telling them it was okay and that they didn't have to cry. "We won't do it again we promise." Haruhi nodded and pushed them back to look at them. They had stopped crying now and they were smiling. "Can we go play in the game room?" Haruhi nodded and they went out of the room. She sighed and stood up, looking around the room._ This is not the life I wanted… I didn't want to be a psychiatrist and I certainly don't want kids now that's for sure._ She walked out of the room and went down to the second kitchen again. The girl had finished cleaning, but was still chocolaty.

"Sorry," Haruhi said to her.

"Oh it's no problem miss. I'm used to it by now." She laughed and washed the chocolate off her face.

"You know, you should change out of those clothes. You can borrow an outfit out of my closet if you like." The girl gave her a look of pure shock.

"Oh no miss, I couldn't…"

"I insist," Haruhi interrupted while leading her out of the kitchen. "I have too many clothes anyway so you can keep it." She lead the girl into her room and pulled out some suitable clothes.

"Th-thank you," she said, taking the clothes. Haruhi smiled and left her to change. _And there is no way my life will turn out this way._ She sighed and went back to her private study, immersing herself into her one true escape – a book.

* * *

_Okay thats the chapter i wrote it all today so i hope it sounded good... becasue when im sick im not at my most creative. I need some help from you guys. i hate to say it but im running out of inspiration so if you guys have something that you might want to see in the fic or might be something good to add plz dont hesitate to leave a message (yes even you visitors that dont have accounts i want your opinions too) okay bye bye._


	5. The Reunion

_Alright! i wrote this whole thing today and it. has been. the **LONGEST** chapter i have written so far! My cold is almost gone now soooo hurray for me. Alot of reveiws asked for what happend to the other club members so I wrote this dedicating to my veiwers. and now that i wrote it i am getting ideas non-stop on what would happen next. Lots of new reviewers too so im happy about that *does happy dance from Evan Almighty* (yes i am a geek :P)_

_Mew Bubblegum: i'm glad you like the lightbulb thingy i though it would be good and you are right about hikarus lightbulb x3 also Tamaki does get to be with his mother agian, but i couldnt find a way to get it in this chapter sry_

_queen of the moment: the reason kaoru is there is because #1 I could **NEVER** split hikaru and kaoru like that and #2 it is the Hitachiin Family home so the who hitachiin family is welcome to live there if they wish._

_Disclaimer: i dont own ouran but i want to **SOO SOO SOO BADLY!**_

* * *

The Reunion

Haruhi punched the off button on her expensive alarm clock and got ready for another day of headaches. Three days had gone by so far and each day was just as bad – if not worse – as the previous one. Crybaby clients and annoying little pranksters were haunting her dreams. She had dreamt that the twins were chasing her with cobras and whipped cream down a hallway and the hall was blocked by hyper clients and people crying about their miserable lives. Needless to say, she didn't want to get up this morning, but she had to. She got up and walked into the walk-in closet and grabbed another outfit for work, and then found a note on the shelf.

_Haruhi,_

_Going to an important reunion today and we get to see the guys! Dress in that nice purple gown I made you last year, it looks good on you._

_-Hikaru 3_

"The guys?" she thought out loud. She scanned over the frilly stuff again and found the dress. It was simple and had a band of dark beading along the waistline, on the corset and skirt. She slipped it on and zipped it up. It had two spaghetti straps on each shoulder, but the second never stayed on her shoulders. It fit nicely on her top and flowed very smoothly down to her ankles. She looked dazzling in it. _He does know how to make a dress._ She grabbed a pair of black flats and walked out of the closet to find Hikaru standing near the doorway.

"Glad you got my note. Ready to go?" He was wearing a black tux and had a list blue flower pinned to his jacket. Haruhi smirked. "What? Too much?"

"A little… you look like you are going to prom or something," she answered, trying to hide her laughter. Hikaru rolled his eyes and went to the mirror.

"I thought it was fine." Haruhi went over and took the flower off his jacket and un buttoned the jacket a little. She took the clip-on tie off and then examined her work.

"That's better." Hikaru looked himself over again in the mirror and then nodded.

"Your right… I did look like I was taking you to prom again." He started laughing, and Haruhi managed a light giggle without gagging and the thought. "Ready?" Haruhi nodded and walked out of the room with him down to the main floor. Kaoru was already down there… and he was dressed like Hikaru was now.

"Hikaru I thought we agreed to not wear the same outfit?" he asked.

"I did dress different, but Haruhi said I looked too dressed up," Hikaru replied, holding up the tie and flower. Kaoru smirked like Haruhi, which earned him a glare. Thunder went off upstairs as the terrible twosome came running down. They were dress exactly alike in like grey suits, but their hair was flattened down with gel and parted for once. She could tell Hikaru and Kaoru were behind it. Haruhi rolled her eyes and knelt down to them.

"You two look ridiculous," she said, starting to rub the gel out of Ichirou's hair.

"We tried to tell them that," they said together. She got most of the gel out of Ichirou's hair and wiped it on a handkerchief, and then moved on the Jirou's hair. "But they held us down…"

"Man we hoped that you would have let it go this time Haruhi," Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"Never." She ruffled the boys' hair and let it settle however which way it wanted and was surprised when their hair parted naturally so it was easy to figure them out. "Okay let's go." Hikaru and Kaoru went out the door and Jirou followed them, but Ichirou jumped up into Haruhi's arms and gripped onto her like a life-line. Over the past few days she found that Ichirou was more attached to her than Jirou was, and that Jirou was more independent like Haruhi was as a child, so she let it slide and carried Ichirou to the car. "You're getting a bit big for this aren't you?"

Ichirou shook his head furiously and held on tighter. Haruhi chuckled and pulled him off, setting him next to the open door. He climbed in onto his booster seat and buckled in with his brother. She heard Jirou mumble "momma's boy" under his breath. Soon he and Ichirou were taking part in a small slap-war, which Haruhi and Hikaru quickly put an end to. The ride was quiet the rest of the drive. They stopped at a large mansion she had never seen before and was parked among the many limos lining the drive. When the door opened Hikaru got out and offered a hand to Haruhi. She took it and then helped the boys out. She – once again – carried Ichirou, while Jirou settled for holding Hikaru's hand. Kaoru followed close behind and said hello to others just arriving like them.

They enters a large hall that was littered with people she didn't recognize. It was defiantly a formal affair. Everyone was wearing either a fancy dress or expensive suit. Children ran around the people and chased each other and she even spotted a few at a sweets table. "Mommy, can I go play?" Ichirou asked her. Haruhi nodded and put him down, in which he quickly disappeared in the crowd. She looked over at Jirou, who was looking around nervously.

"Jirou, do you want to go play like your brother?" Jirou shook his head and hid in Hikaru's arm. Haruhi sighed and looked at Hikaru, who just shrugged and walked into the crowd. Jirou let go of Hikaru and looked around. He looked over at the sweets table longingly. Haruhi sighed again. "Jirou you can have a few sweets if you want." Jirou smiled up at her and disappeared to the sweets table. _Looks like I've got a regular Honey in my family._ Haruhi jumped at her thoughts. _This is not my family_, she argued with herself._ This is a future Haruhi's family which I most certainly will not be a part of in my real future._

"Haru-chan!" Haruhi jumped at the familiar – but much more matured – voice coming from the sweets table. She was suddenly pummeled into a hug by a blonde-hair boy that looked about fourteen. "It's been so long! You've gotten shorter! Just kidding haha," honey was much taller than he was in the past. _He must have grown a few inches before hitting 21. But he still looks much younger than he really is. _Honey was sporting alight blue suit that reminded her slightly of the school uniform but he wore now tie and she felt something was off about him. _Hey he doesn't have his rabbit._

"Uh… Honey-sempi? Where is your rabbit?" Honey laughed at her and then looked at her like she made a silly joke.

"Haruhi, no more formalities. We're not in school anymore remember?" Haruhi blushed, forgetting.

"Sorry, I guess it became a force of habit," she said. They both laughed at this.

"Anyway, Takashi made me get rid of Usa-chan a few years ago, but man was it tough." Haruhi nodded, imagining what Honey was like that day he got his first cavity and had to give up sweets. _That would have been just as bad._ "So what are you doing these days Haru-chan?"

"Uh… I'm a psychologist," she said with less enthusiasm than she had hoped for. Honey nodded. "What about you?"

"Oh I Takashi went into doing private martial arts lessons, but I went into baking! My cakes are way better than that birthday cake we had ten years ago I'll tell you that much."

"That's great!" _Literally, if all his cakes were as badly done as that first cake then he would be out of business._ A shadow went over her and she heard a short grunt of greeting from Mori. She turned and looked up at him. "Hi Mori." He nodded and walked past. _Well those two aren't as attached as they used to be…_

"Haru-chan I'm going back to the sweets table, nice seeing you." She waved at Honey, who was already halfway to the table. She wandered the crowd for a while and said hello to a few people she recognized – and trust me, that was a very limited number – and settled down by the grand staircase to watch people talk. Suddenly, a loud clapping sounded and the crowd silenced. Everyone turned to face a set of white double doors to someone wearing a black suit.

"Alright everyone, if you will kindly move into the ball room so the party may begin," the crowd bustled through the large doors animatedly, but the man in the black suit moved to the side of the crowd. Haruhi clearly saw his face now, his eyes masked by the light reflecting off his glasses. She walked over to him and smiled. "Ah Haruhi how nice to see you. Glad you could make it."

"Kyoya, how have you been?" she kept the formalities in check this time.

"I have been fine, are you enjoying the party?" he asked, walking with her into the ball room.

"Yes," she said, realizing he is hosting the party. "The house is awesome.

"Glad you think so." He gave her a warm smile, which thoroughly creeped her out. _He's acting human. This, I am not used to._ "Oh sorry," he said, reading her thoughts like he did with everyone. "You aren't the first one to notice. Mitsukuni nearly had a heart attack when I laughed." Chills went down her spine when he chuckled like a normal person. "I see twins run in the Hitachiin family." He was looking over in the corner where the twins were now sitting alone like Tamaki did when he went into his corner of woe.

"Oh no… excuse me Kyoya." She walked over to them and went down to their level of vision. "Hey you guys, why are you sitting here all alone? Why don't you go dance with some of the cute girls? I saw a few looking like they wanted too," she said slyly, trying to cheer them up. They glared at a group of children and went back to playing their Nintendo's. "What's wrong you guys?"

"Nothing," Ichirou grumbled. "They can't tell us apart," Jirou said after him. "And they think we are weird, so we don't want to play with them," they said together. Haruhi sighed.

"Well, maybe they would be able to tell you apart if you guys opened up and played with them."

"But we don't want to open up, we like being together. Just the two of us." Haruhi felt her heart breaking inside. _They are just like their father and uncle. I can't let them grow up like that._ Just then, a little girl with blonde pigtail and blue eyes walked over and began watching the twins. Curiosity and confidence radiated from her, and Haruhi knew this girl would be able to change the situation. She got up and took a few steps away from the three of them. At first the Boys ignored her and continued with their video games, but soon looked up at her with bored expressions. "What do you want?" they asked.

"Whatcha doin'?" the girl asked cutely. The boys raised an eyebrow. "Nothing," they said, going back to their games. The girls came up behind them and looked over Ichirou's at the screens. "Can I watch?" The boys jumped in surprise. They hadn't noticed her get behind them. "No, go away," they said, inching away from the girl. "Please? I'll be quiet you won't even notice me," she said with big puppy dog eyes. Haruhi heard the twins mumble, "We beg to differ." The girl continued her assault of puppy-dog eyes until the boys started quivering under her gaze.

"Alright you can watch us," they said. The girl leaped for joy and started towards them, but they brought their hands up to stop her. "But first… you have to tell us which one is Ichirou and which one is Jirou." The girl was dumbfounded. She stared at them for a long time, puzzling. The she brought up her finger and pointed at Ichirou, "I think… you are Ichirou." The twins' eyes grew wide at the girl.

"H-how did…" Ichirou started. "You know," Jirou finished. The girl giggled. "I'm in your class sillies, after a while you can kinda see a small difference between you two. So, can I watch you two play now?" The boys exchanged looks before giving her a Cheshire cat grin and putting their games away. Then they rounded on her and started playing with her pigtails, which she started complaining about. Haruhi stared at the girl in astonishment. _She could tell between the two of them…_ Haruhi smiled._ Looks like the twins have a new toy to play with._

"Miki! Come to daddy!" The blonde girl – who was now near tears from the teasing – ran from the boys into a familiar blondes arms. Tamaki lifts the girl up and hugged her. "Oh, my little princess, what happened?

"They were teasing me," Miki pointed at the twins, and Tamaki suddenly went pale. He put Miki down and went over to the twins.

"How dare you torture my darling daughter you little devils!" he screamed at them, who were now cowering in the corner. _Oh man it's like the host club all over again. _Haruhi quickly ran over and pulled Tamaki away from them.

"Tamaki get away they were just having a little fun!" Tamaki was shocked for a moment before recognizing Haruhi. He glomped her into a hug and spun her around, just like old days.

"Oh Haruhi how are you! I haven't seen you in years!"

"Tamaki, I can't breathe." He reluctantly let her go and gave her a shy look of embarrassment. "Sorry about the twins. Your daughter is very bright. She figured out who was who on her first try!"

"Unlike a certain blonde who guessed a million times before getting it right on 'intuition'," two devilish voice said behind him. Tamaki nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to the original twins. "So Tono couldn't stop us from stealing his first 'daughter' and decided to torture my sons?" Hikaru said evilly. "What should we do to him Kaoru?" Kaoru and Hikaru went into a temporary phase of past antics and gave Tamaki Cheshire cat grins. "I don't know Hikaru, we did almost everything in the book back in the Host club days; we are going to have to start fresh." Tamaki turned white as the twins began whispering to each other.

"Stop _right there_," Haruhi said, pulling the two apart. "Don't start acting childish. Leave that to the…" _Boom!_ A large balloon hit Tamaki in the face and exploded, leaving black ink all over his white suit and blonde locks. "_Kids!"_ The boys went pale and disappeared into the crowd, leaving a trail of water balloons and empty pen cartridges in their wake. Hikaru and Kaoru doubled over in laughter and Tamaki went crying into a corner. Haruhi chased the boys around the house for about an hour before finally catching them and dragging their sorry butts over to where Tamaki still sat. "What do you say you two." She held them on the spot and gave them a death glare when they looked up at her defiantly. They shivered and looked back at Tamaki.

"We are sorry Mr. Suoh," they said shortly. They looked back up at Haruhi, saying through their eyes that that was all she was getting from them. "Now. Go sit. In the car," Haruhi said through clenched teeth. She let the boys go and they hurriedly ran out of the ball room. Tamaki still sat in the corner. "Tamaki you okay?" Tamaki chuckled.

"Like Father like sons huh?" he asked, turning to her with a smile on his ink-covered face. Haruhi smiled back and nodded. Kyoya came up to them and cleared his throat. "Tamaki you can change upstairs, but don't get ink on the carpet," he said shortly, handing him an outfit that looked similar to Tamaki's now-black one. Tamaki took it gratefully and let himself out.

"So Kyoya, what are you doing these days?" She and Kyoya were now sitting in one of the round tables off to the side of the dance floor. Kyoya took a sip of coffee before smiling at her – which still creeped her out a bit.

"Oh same old, same old. The family business as going as smoothly as ever and all that jazz."

"What are you doing at the hospital?" Kyoya paused at raising his cup for a moment before smirking at her.

"Well you should know Haruhi; I was the one that help you give birth to the little Hikaru/Kaoru doppelgangers after all." Haruhi went red._ He was at the birth? He was the doctor? Oh wow this life is weird… Reminder to myself when I really do have children, make sure that the person does not have any past relations to you and is female._

"Tell me Haruhi, when do you plan to tell Hikaru you are not the Haruhi we finished school with?" Haruhi went stock cold. "Kaoru told me. Not to worry I won't tell." Haruhi relaxed.

"I'm not sure, to tell you the truth I'm hoping I don't have to," she said, staring off into the distance. "I was hoping that I will just go back to my own time and life will go back to normal. In my time I'm still mad at Hikaru, and really after seeing this I don't think I will be forgiving him."

"You don't like your future life?" Kyoya was looking at her curiously

"Not really. For one, I hate being a psychologist. Second, I am no way in hell interested enough in Hikaru to have kids, let alone twins, with him."

Kyoya sighed and stood up. "Well Haruhi, try to open up a little and take it all in. Don't try to judge the way things are right away even though they aren't how you wanted them to turn out. Maybe you may see that things are perfect just the way they are." She went out of her daze and watched him walk away, leaving her alone with that piece of advice that she thought was completely ridiculous. She smiled and thought, _even under that smile, he is still the same Shadow King that tortures me in my time._

_There we go perect sorry that it took so long to post but i couldnt hold you guys out anylonger so i just started writing and it all paned out perfectly! So Ichirou and Jirou are now worse pranksters than hikaru and Kaoru and it seems to be a family trait to target Tamaki (or does the words "Target ME" just radiate off him like a bad stank) anyway creepy *thinking about Kyoya being human* ik hes OOC im sry but could think of how else to change him._


	6. The Conflictions

_I'm a bit sad about the drop in reveiwers, but i am going to add a bunch more chapters. In this one things get a little interesting on Haruhi's part x3. Okay i hate to say it too, but i dont know what people mean when they say a chapter is "Fluffy" of "Lemony" can someone explain that please? thank you._

* * *

The Conflictions

They were just getting home from a business dinner that Hikaru had taken them to. "Mm, that was good seafood," Kaoru said, stretching as he walked through the door. "Yea and I think the meeting went well, might get that show in England after all," Hikaru said as an afterthought. He was carrying a sleeping Jirou in his arms and was making his way to the stairs. Haruhi said nothing as she carried sleeping Ichirou behind Hikaru. They had fallen asleep on the drive home, and they were surprisingly good natured today, they only started getting bored and messing around twice.

Kaoru bid them good night and went to his room on the other side of the house, while Haruhi and Hikaru took the boys to their room. Hikaru took Ichirou from Haruhi and asked her to get their pajamas, which she quietly did so. Hikaru laid Jirou on the bed and gently sat Ichirou up without waking him. She gave Hikaru the first pair of home-made pajamas and let him dress Ichirou, while she went on the other side of the bed to get Jirou dressed. When she slipped the shirt on him, he shifted in his sleep, causing Haruhi to freeze. Jirou slanted his eyes open for a moment, and then snuggled closer to Haruhi back into sleep. Haruhi stared at the sleeping boy for a moment and then smiled._ He so cute._ She looked over at Hikaru, who was smiling at them and getting ready to tuck Ichirou into bed. _How is it that these two troublemakers can be so adorable and peaceful when they are asleep?_

She finished dressing Jirou and gently tucked him in near his brother, and then stepped back next to Hikaru. Hikaru put his arm around her and she absentmindedly leaned into him. They sat like that for a moment before Haruhi realized what she was doing and stepped away. Hikaru smiled faded slightly and then recovered, making his way to the door. Haruhi turned back to the boys and watched them sleep.

"Haruhi, you coming?" Hikaru whispered. He had the door half closed and was waiting for her.

"In a minute," she replied quietly. He nodded and closed the door until there was only a crack of light, and then she listened as his footsteps echoed away down the hall to his room. She turned back to the twins and took a few steps forward. She sat down on a nearby chair next to the bed by Ichirou. She brought her hand to him and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He stirred and turned to his left towards Jirou, who was already turned. Ichirou mumbled something about not liking the calzone and then drifted off. Haruhi smiled and sighed. Her eyes widened as she realized that they were growing on her.

_How is it that I have grown so attached? I've only been here for little over a week, and yet… I feel so close to these two._ She sighed and went over to the door, going out into the hall and quietly shutting it behind her. She walked quietly past Hikaru's room and went into her room. She locked the main door – which she had learned after her second night there not to leave unlocked – and turned on the light. She took a deep breath and walked over to the large French window. She opened it and walked out onto the balcony, leaning on the edge and staring up at the large full moon. The wind blowing on the trees was cool on her skin, and the warm, spring air was peaceful. _Today was a good day. Why can't all days be this peaceful?_

She heard light knocking back in her room, but she ignored it, not really wanting to interrupt the peace. After a few moment the knocking stopped and she went into her own world of silence, but the world shattered when a loud banging sound of opening French glass doors sounded below her. She looked down at the ground and saw a form standing in the shadows, looking up at her. Terror went through her momentarily until he stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself as Hikaru.

"Why is your door locked Haruhi? I was worried."

"It's nothing; I just learned from experience that if you want privacy you need to learn to lock doors." Hikaru sighed.

"Haruhi? Are you still mad at me for that time?" Haruhi was taken aback by the question and stewed it over for a while.

"I'm not sure Hikaru," she said after a moment. "I just need more time to think about it." Hikaru looked up at her sadly and nodded. Haruhi turned to go back inside, figuring that the conversation was over, but was surprised when she heard the scrap of cement. She went back to the ledge and saw that Hikaru was climbing up the brick-lined wall. "Hikaru stop that you're going to hurt yourself! Get Down!"

"Nah. I can't get to you inside so I'm coming in from the outside," he said, smirking up at her.

"You are crazy."

"Ha! Yea crazy about you."

"Stop it."

"Why not come out here with me and make me?"

"I'm not _suicidal!_" She scowled down at him, and he began laughing and climbing higher up to the balcony. When he reached the edge he pulled himself over and sat there, staring at her with a silly grin plastered on his face. He patted the ledge next to him and turned to face the city. Haruhi sighed and went up next to him, sitting down with her legs hanging off the edge. She faced the city and took in the night lights, which always seemed to take her breath away. Hikaru brought his hand around her waist, but she quickly grabbed it and put it on his lap, giving him a warning look. He sighed and turned back to the scenery.

"Haruhi why can't I touch you?" he suddenly blurted, scowling at her sadly. "Ever since that day we fought in the hall you have been different! You forgot how to tell apart the twins, you started talking with Kaoru in private; you won't even let me kiss you anymore." Haruhi looked away from him and stared at the ground. "Haruhi if something is bothering you, please tell me!" Haruhi sighed and looked to the left, away from his gaze. She heard Hikaru sigh. "Haruhi look at me please." She looked over to him and he grabbed both sides of her face, giving her a intense – but passionate – kiss. Haruhi tensed at the kiss, but soon relaxed at the tenderness of it. Her body moved without her thinking, her hand laying on his chest and her body pushing closer to him to deepen the kiss. Hikaru then pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers, staring into her eyes. "Haruhi, I love you. I have loved you for as long as I can remember, and that will never change. But you must remember that you can trust me with anything. Please. Think about it." Then he gave her a small kiss and got up from the ledge, walking inside and leaving her alone on the balcony. She heard her door open and close, and then she caved. Shutters coursed through her body and tears filled her eyes. She clutched her heart. It hurt.

_I don't understand… This feeling, it is so foreign. Is it guilt, or is it…_ Her heart hurt again as her mind tried to form the word, but she couldn't get rid of the scramble of letters that confused the word. Warm tears went down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away. She went back into the room and began pacing. _The attachment to the twins. This new-found peace I find in this time. This pain in my chest… What does it all mean? What makes me feel this way? The twins. That's simple, it's just for the fact that they are adorable little monsters and they are just as manipulative as Kaoru and Hikaru that they could get someone wrapped around their fingers without even trying. The peace? Its spring, the air is clean, the grass is new, everything is fresh and new and quiet. Of course it's peaceful. These emotions…_

Haruhi paused in her pacing and stared at her left hand, which had the gold band encircled with fine diamonds and a medium cut diamond in the center on her ring finger._ Guilt. That's the only possible explanation. Yes… that's all it can be, it can never possibly be… _Her heart began to hurt again as her mind struggled to find the word. She gave up her attempts to find the word and laid back on her large bed. She tossed and turned for a while before giving up on sleep. She got up and walked out of the room. She allowed her mind to clear and just let her body lead her. She walked through the halls without comprehending where she was heading until she turned to a door and stopped. She reached for the handle and turned it quietly. She opened it a crack and looked in to find Hikaru, asleep on top of the sheets.

She walked in slowly and stopped about a yard away from the bed. She looked over Hikaru critically. She noticed now that he was, indeed, older than the Hikaru in her time was. There were signed of wisdom and age in his face. His hair was messy and it seemed that he scratched his head a lot in deep thought. His blue tank top was ruffled up to his stomach and his sweats were dirty from climbing the wall. _Why am I noticing all the small details? Ugh._ She cast the thoughts away and came up to the bed. She sat on the edge, taking care not to wake him. She watched him sleep, enjoying the peacefulness of his sleeping form.

She relaxed enough and allowed her body once again to lead her. Her body laid down next to him slowly and drew close to him. Her mind came back to the surface and she considered what she was doing for a moment, but then she felt his arm go around her and draw her closer. Her forehead relaxed onto his chest and she shut her eyes. _I can feel his heartbeat, and he smells nice._ Her heat sped up slightly, but then settled when his breathing deepened and came out slower, indicating that he was once again asleep. Her heart panged slightly, but she ignored it and allowed herself complete peace and slowly drifted off into slumber.

* * *

_Oh noes. what could be wrong with haruhi, and how is she going to handle the truth once she knows the word her mind is struggling to find? Keep reading and you will find out! XD_


	7. The Confusion

_Next chapter time. Thanks to queen of the moment, Mew Bubblegum, and RoyalRaven007 for answering my question. and thanks to everyone else for reviewing. I'm thinking four or five more chapters... idk..._

**_Disclaimer: me no ouran owner_**

* * *

The Confusion

When she awoke, she was being held by another person on a bed. She completely woke up and shot into a sitting position. The body holding her stirred and held her hand. "Haruhi what's wrong?" She relaxed at Hikaru's voice and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's nothing; I just forgot where I was for a second." Hikaru smirked and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it I have those moments too," he responded, getting off the bed. He chuckled and looked back at Haruhi, and she looked at the ground. "That's not it is it." It wasn't a question, but she nodded anyways.

"I'm sorry about worrying you and making you upset yesterday," she said. She heard him sigh and come up to her. He gave her a light hug and said, "Don't be sorry I kinda over reacted a little. I'm sorry." She nodded and he went into the closet, shutting the door behind him. She looked around the large room again. _Why did I go to sleep in here again? Oh right I didn't intentionally do it my body lead me here. Won't that be one for the presses?_ With the thought of her becoming crazy lodged in her brain, she got up and left the room, heading to her own for a hot shower and some common sense. When she had finished her shower, she dressed herself into the most girlish – yet most modest – clothes she could find, now knowing what she must do. She tied her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her cell phone. She walked down the stairs and asked the maids to watch the boys while she was gone. She took the private car and drove away from the house.

It took her about ten minutes before she had her baring's and drove through the familiar streets of what rich people called the Commoner's side of town. She found her old street and parked at the curb, looking up at the old apartment that she didn't live in in this time period. She got out of the car and walked up to the door, and then she knocked. She waited patiently for about three minutes before the door opened. Her father stood there, his usual look when he forgot to shave and put his makeup on. _Sure glad that hasn't changed._

"Haruhi, how are you?" Ranka asked, hugging her. "I haven't seen you in ages. Come in."

"I missed you too Dad," she said, taking her shoes off.

"Well I guess my sense of style finally sank in, you are actually wearing girly stuff," he said while gushing over her pink, knee-high length dress.

"Yea dad." There was difference in his age for sure. There were more grey streaks in his hair now, and he was getting more wrinkles. "It looks like time hasn't been as kind to you as you had hoped huh?"

"Oh, don't get me started!" He gave her a look of horror as he grabbed a nearby hand mirror. "My crow's feet have gotten deeper and I lost another few centimeters in height! My hair is growing greys one after the other and every day I have to dye my hair to make it look semi-young." Haruhi sighed. _Nope… he hasn't changed at all._ He went into the kitchen and came back with some tea the way she liked it. "So enough about me; how have you been?" Haruhi took a drink from her tea and gave a long sigh. _I have to tell him, he's the only one I think can truly help me out here._

"Dad, I need you to open you mind here okay? It may sound crazy but… you just have to bear with me on this…" He sat up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Haruhi what is it? Are you and Hikaru fighting about something?"

"What? NO! no that's not the problem… its just…" _Damn it what do I say? _He waited patiently for her to tell him what was the matter, and it took a while for her to say it. "Dad… I am not the Haruhi you know." He gave her a puzzled look and sat back from her. "I am… from another time. Actually, you are ten years ahead of my time. See… on my birthday, I made a wish to…"

"See what your future would hold? Yes you told me this wish when I got home that day."

"See, _that's the thing_! In my time I didn't tell everyone my wish. And I got in this huge fight with Hikaru; when I went to sleep I was in my own bed, but when I woke up I was here, lying in bed with Hikaru. And then I thought 'oh this is just a stupid dream' but I couldn't wake myself up and I had _twins_ and I was _married_ to the one person I _hated _over everything else in the world and now I keep getting these weird feelings around him and the others that I can't explain and I just… I can't… I can't _do this_!"

During the explanation she had begun pacing around the room. When she finished, she fell to the floor and started hitting her head against her knees in confusion and frustration. She felt warm tears run down her face, but she didn't bother wiping them away. She heard a sigh and felt her father's strong arms around her. He wiped away her tears and made her look up at him. He was smiling at her reassuringly.

"I believe you Haruhi, I do. I can understand how this can be confusing. You know why I believe you?" Haruhi shook her head at him. "It's because I already went through this talk with you in the past before Hikaru announced his love for you. You were acting just like this and you were _so_ confused because you didn't understand what was happening to you. It seems that you won't have to go through this with your real father in_ your_ time because I am going to explain it to you just as I explained it to _my _Haruhi." He sat down next to her and got her to lean on him. He cleared his throat and began.

"Haruhi, you are young, and hate to say it to you – and especially twice in one life time – but you aren't always very perceptive. You have never allowed true emotion in before with other people around you, which makes it hard to understand how you truly feel for a person. Now, what you are feeling towards Hikaru is something you have to choose for yourself, and in time you will know, because I can't tell you what your heart wants. Only you can decide that. All I can really tell you to do is to push away your mind's eye and let your heart make the decision for you, don't let your critical mind blind you of what it is you truly desire, because you can't find that here…" He brought his hand up and pointed to her head. "You can only find it here." He then moved his hand to her heart. "You understand what I'm saying Haruhi?"

She thought over what he said, looked up at him and said, "I think so." He nodded and stood up.

"Good, now why don't you go back home where your family is. I'm sure those two troublemakers have already destroyed half the house." Haruhi nodded and got up, give him a big hug. _Thank you dad. I'm still not positive on what you meant, but… it still helps to know that little piece of information – no matter how unclear it is. _She then went over to the door, put her shoes on, and went out the door. At the car, she waved back at him before driving away. She took a few detours to think about what he said and made it back to the house about an hour after she had left the apartment.

"Mommy, where did you go," the twins yelled as they ran to her. "We were bored."

"That doesn't sound good… what did you boys do?" she asked.

"Nothing, we played Nintendo until you came home."

"Well good," she said, patting Jirou on the head. She walked past them and up the stairs. When she reached her room, she shut the door and sat on the floor, leaning against it. She thought about the twins and Hikaru and all the clients she had to listen to again the next day, and her mind began to spin again. She tired relaxing and going into that state of mind she was in last night, but she couldn't do it; whenever her body tried to move on its own, her mind snapped back into focus and forced her body to be still. She threw her head back against the door and yelled out in exhaustion.

"I can't do this mom! How am I supposed to handle all of this?" she screamed at the ceiling. "Dad says it will come to me and I will understand a person if I let my heart choose, but how am I to truly understand him if I don't even understand myself! I'm just a teenager, how am I supposed to handle all this? I'm just a stupid teen trapped in a universe that isn't her own; I can't do this!"

Two light bulbs flashed to life off screen, and Haruhi suddenly heard the doorknob turn. She stood up from the door and waited for the person to come in. The door creaked open and revealed two shocked little six year old staring up at her with sad and confused looks on their faces. They stepped into the room and said, "You…. You aren't our mother?"

* * *

_Oh, **shiyat! **twins know now XD nice job haruhi x3. okay i'm thinking a slight pause in chapter adding just for suspence... I'm truely as evil as the twins are to Tamaki._


	8. The Truth

_because of the recent weather, my internet had been down so i do apologize for the wait. I know i am evil *hits self with 3inch thick book* there better? *goes unconcDisious*_

**_Disclaimer: dont own ouran_**

* * *

The Truth

_Two light bulbs flashed to life off screen, and Haruhi suddenly heard the doorknob turn. She stood up from the door and waited for the person to come in. The door creaked open and revealed two shocked little six year old staring up at her with sad and confused looks on their faces. They stepped into the room and said, "You…. You aren't our mother?"_

Haruhi took a step towards the boys, but they stepped away from her. "Boy's I'm still Haruhi, but I'm just not from your time," Haruhi said, trying to find a way to make them understand.

"What?" they said together, stepping back again.

"Where I am from, you have not been born yet. I am really seventeen."

"So you're not our mom?" Jirou asked.

"No."

"You are a fraud," Ichirou suddenly yelled, tears in his eyes. "Where is our mother? What did you do with her," they said together.

"I didn't do anything," Haruhi said, trying to stay calm. "I just went to bed one day and woke up here the next!"

"You lie," they yelled. Haruhi grabbed her hair and shook her head in frustration. _What do I do, I don't want to lose their trust!_ They both scowled at her and ran away. She ran after them but was too late to stop them from running into one of the older twins. "That's not mommy! That's not mommy!" Haruhi sighed in relief when the twin turned around to face them, because it was Kaoru. "Uncle that's not mommy. We don't know who she is we have to torture her until she tells us where mommy is!"

"Whoa. Whoa hang on you two; don't get ahead of yourselves," Kaoru said. He looked up at Haruhi. "They found out huh?" She nodded and looked down at the boys sadly, who were scowling at her with hate. Kaoru sighed and knelt down to the boys' level. "Kids I will explain what is going on tomorrow morning, but you cannot tell your father you hear me?"

"Why not?" Jirou asked. "She's a fraud and was leading all of us on," Ichirou said to Kaoru.

"It's because Haruhi has to tell him herself. If you tell him things could get confusing." The boys looked back at Haruhi and then nodded to Kaoru. "Alright now off to bed." They ran away to their room, and Haruhi distinctly heard them slam their door. Haruhi sighed and sat down on the couch, looking around Kaoru's room. "You got pretty close huh?"

"Yea… and now my one mistake of thinking and praying out loud has shattered what little attachment I had to them. This is a nightmare." She put her head into her hands and felt some stray tears go down her cheek. She wiped them away, hoping Kaoru didn't see them.

"They are probably just confused, after I talk with them they will talk to you again in time," he said to her. Haruhi nodded and got up, bidding him goodnight. She went into her room and got into bed, falling into a restless sleep.

_She was in a long hall way, no windows, and only one door at the end. The door opened, and she saw Ouran. Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru were all in uniform and waving at her. "Come back Haruhi," the twins called. "Yes come back my darling daughter we miss you," Tamaki said happily. Haruhi smiled and took a step forward. She noticed that she was wearing a school uniform as well, and her hair was short again. She walked towards the door, but with every step the door shrank away and the hall became longer. She began running, wanting so badly to go home to where she belonged._

"_Haruhi!" she froze and turned around to see older Hikaru standing there calling to her. "Haruhi where are you going? You aren't leaving us are you?" She stared after Hikaru, thinking about going to him, regretting about never saying anything. _

"_Let her go," a small voice said in the shadows. "She doesn't belong here," another similar voice said. Ichirou and Jirou walked out of the shadows and took their father's hands. They were glaring at her hatefully. "When you leave mommy will come back so go!"_

_Kaoru came out of the shadows now. "Go on Haruhi, you don't belong here, you belong there." Hikaru was silent, but when she turned back the door had shut. Desperation filled her to the core and she began to run to the door again. The hall stretched out farther and farther, and all their voices echoed around her, telling her to go back and never return. The floor began to move up and down, causing her to jump. "Get Up Get Up," began to echo with the other voices…_

"Get up. Lady get up!" Haruhi's eyes shot open at the feeling of being thrown up and down. She saw the young twins jumping on her bed and smiling at her. "Time to get up lady! Time to get ready for clients!" They were both in uniform and were ready to leave for school. Haruhi got out of bed and stretched, still a bit shaken form the nightmare. She noticed that the twins were looking back and forth from her to each other and back again. They shifted on their feet and then went into a low bow. "We are sorry about how we acted yesterday Ms. Haruhi." Then they came back up and truly looked sorry.

"Okay, did Kaoru tell you to act this way?" she said, not truly believing if it was an act or not. They gave her offended looks and shook their heads.

"No we are really sorry. We didn't understand," Ichirou said. "We can't imagine being in a time and place that is different for us," Jirou said. "And we didn't believe it true at first so we panicked," they finished together. Haruhi nodded and looked at the time.

"Well you two better get on to school or you will be late." They nodded quickly and ran out of the room. She also got up and got ready to see some clients. She heard a knocking at her door and finished buttoning up her white blouse. She opened it and let Hikaru in. "Good morning Hikaru."

"Morning. There's no clients today and I have the day off. Do you think we could spend the day together?" he asked. He was dressed in alight red shirt and jeans, and was holding an outfit that had pink in it. He noticed her eyeing the outfit and grinned. "Made it last night, I thought you would like to be the first to wear it before it hits the run way in London!" Haruhi took the pink shirt from him and looked over it critically. It was halter top and had a large, white lily pattern on the front. He also had a pair of white pants that were made of polyester and had a brown belt with beaded fringes that were about three inches long on the edges of the belt.

"Sure," she said finally, taking the pants. "Just give me a sec." He nodded and shut the door. She quickly changed and pinned her hair up with a bright pink clip with a bejeweled design on the front. She grabbed a pair of white sandals and went out into the hall with Hikaru. He nodded in approval and took her hand, leading her down the stairs and to the door. She quickly slipped the sandals on and then went into the limo with him. "So where are we going?"

"I thought we could go to the fair that is in town this week," he said, smiling at her.

"Without Ichirou and Jirou?"

"The last day they are here is Saturday, so we will take them then," he said shortly as the car went into motion. Haruhi nodded and they rode in silence the rest of the way. When the door opened, a torrent of screams and laughing hit her ears. Hikaru gave her a hand out of the car and led her through the stands of cotton candy and mini games. She was surprised at all the teenagers and middle-schoolers running around. _People even skip school to go to this thing. _She laughed at this and continued with Hikaru to the ticket stand. They bought to All-day ride pass wrist bands and went along the games.

They got to a Cork-Shooting stand and Haruhi laughed at the kids trying to hit cups off the stands with bottle corks. "Hey Hikaru, I bet you five bucks you can't knock a cup down with every shot you take," she said, nudging him. Hikaru raised an eyebrow at the game and then gave her a look.

"Going into childish antics Haruhi? This game is so stupid even on of the boys could play this simple game!"

"Then you should have no trouble getting five bucks out of me," she said, grinning. Hikaru eyes the game one more time and then said, "One free shot?" Haruhi nodded, not seeing the harm in it. He bought ten corks and shot the free-be, hitting the large cup and only moving it an inch. Hikaru smirked and loaded the gun again. The events that followed that moment happened in a blink of an eye. Hikaru shot all nine corks, knocking down every large cup in the shelves. People were staring at him in shock, and he turned, giving Haruhi an evil grin.

"Cough it up," he said, holding out his hand. She sighed and took out the five, dropping it in his grubby little paws. "Now I have a challenge for you…" He led her through the games until they came across a dart-throwing game. _Oh no…_ "Same five bucks says you can't take out eight balloons in ten darts." _Eight out of ten shots? _

"No problem."

"Nah ah! Here's the catch. Miss more than two times and you go on the Demon Screamer with me!" Haruhi turned and looked up at the largest roller coaster she had ever seen. "328 ft. tall hill and 4 miles of heart racing, 2 minute fun! It can go up to 92 miles an hour, and it goes underground twice! You accept my challenge Haruhi?" Chills went down Haruhi's spine as one of the coaters riders went by so fast that she couldn't follow it before it disappeared under the cement. She swallowed and looked back at the game and then smiled, handing the carny the money.

"Ten darts please." Hikaru grinned at her evilly and stepped back, taking out his cell phone to record the game. She took the darts from the carny and went into complete focus. She threw the first dart, and a pink balloon popped loudly on impact. She threw four more like that and hit every single time. When she threw the sixth dart, the dart went curveball on her and hit the ground. The seventh one did the same. She swallowed hard and threw the eighth one into a balloon and popped it. She threw the second to last, and it popped as well. She looked at the last dart and prayed it not to miss. She closed her eye, drew back, and threw straight ahead of her.

There was no pop. Hikaru's evil laughter sounded behind her as she opened her eyes to see the dart lodged into the carny's hat. Haruhi blushed in embarrassment and apologized to the man, who just laughed and said it was alright. She felt Hikaru grab her arm and pull her away from the stand. She went ice cold as he dragged her into the Demon Screamer line with him. "This is gonna be awesome," he said with a mischievous glint in his eye. Haruhi nodded while trying to hold back the shivers. The line moved to quickly for Haruhi's taste and was soon sitting in the very first cart with Hikaru, whos excitement had lead him into jitters and consent babbling about how much fun the ride was going to be and going into detail about how the ride runs – which made Haruhi even more nervous.

The locks let their cart loose and they began moving up the tall slope. "Oh my god this is it this is going to be totally awesome," Hikaru started. "Hikaru stop, you are babbling like Tamaki." He laughed at her as they reached the climax of the hill. Then they launched at high speed around in a loopy-loop and into pitch blackness for two seconds. They came up again into two three-sixties and a cork-screw. Haruhi's fear ebbed away with her screams – which turned from fear to delight – and she could hear Hikaru screaming as well. They dipped underground again and up a small hill and one more cork-screw before slowing down in the entrance of the ride and coming to a stop. She went into a fit of giggles and leaned on Hikaru as she tried to calm herself from the rush of adrenaline. When they were out of the cart, she looked up at Hikaru and began laughing again. His hair had gone wild and his eyes were as wide as tennis balls.

"That was fun," she said through her laughter. "Let's go again." Hikaru turned to her and said without changing his expression of shock, "Never. Again." Haruhi laughed harder as they walked out of the Demon Screamer and to a food stand. She bought two cotton candy bags and sat down with him on a bench. After eating the cotton candy, he was back to his normal self. They both agreed after that situation that they wouldn't go on any more roller coasters, but they did enjoy the Orbiter, bumper cars, and Tilt-a-Whirl.

After a while they had exhausted all the available rides and were now sitting outside of the now-flashing fair lights and watching the sunset. "I had fun today," she said after a moment of silence.

"Yea, it feels like it's been forever since we've had a real day off together huh?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi nodded. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She blushed and looked and her lap. Her heart panged again and she felt a bit self-conscious. She thought back to what her father had said.

_What you are feeling towards Hikaru is something you have to choose for yourself, and in time you will know, because I can't tell you what your heart wants. Only you can decide that._

_What my heart wants… What does my heart want?_ She closed her eyes and shut out her critical thought, searching her heart for the truth that her mind can't comprehend. "I'm glad we can live this life," Hikaru said. Haruhi nodded. She was also happy. She had grown to like being a psychiatrist and grown to love Ichirou and Jirou.

_Try to open up a little and take it all in. Don't try to judge the way things are right away even though they aren't how you wanted them to turn out. Maybe you may see that things are perfect just the way they are._

_Kyoya was right. Things are perfect the way things are. And Hikaru…_

_You have never allowed true emotion in before with other people around you, which makes it hard to understand how you truly feel for a person_

_You would be surprised on what you don't see in us Haruhi._

_Push away your mind's eye and let your heart make the decision for you._

"I love you Haruhi." Her heart did a three-sixty as that word encircled around her brain and fit into place the missing word she could find. Everything became clear, and she smiled at Hikaru.

"I love you too," she said happily. The fourth light bulb finally came on. Hikaru smiled and kissed her. She returned the kiss and watched the sun go down with him. When they returned home that night, she followed him to his room and got in bed with him. She smiled as he drifted into slumber, and then sighed. She fell asleep there that night in the arms of the one she loved.

* * *

_omg she's figured it out... YAY! ^-^ Awe! T-T... idk if i am happy or not about it XD anyways because of the delay i was able to finish the story so there should be a chapter every day from now on as long as the weather continues to cooparate. _


	9. The return

i am glad that the chapter turned out well but i do have some bad news... this is the second to last chapter. yes thats right. the story almost over... Good news too. I am currently working on writing another story but i still want ideas in case any of you have a good idea for story but cant think how to write it i will love the challenge XD. I hate my laptop too. the wireless stopped working :( Oh well

**_Disclaimer: i do not own ouran_**

* * *

The Return

Haruhi woke up with a splitting headache and was freezing cold. She turned to lay closer to Hikaru, but hit a wall. Her eyes opened in panic, realizing she wasn't at the mansion. She looked around the room and felt a pang of familiarity. She got up and walked out of the room into a small apartment area. Her eyes widened with recognition._ It can't be… I'm back?_ She went over to her father's room and found his dead asleep. He was back to normal considering looks._ I am home! I'm back in my own time! Wait, what day is it? _She ran over to the calendar and saw that it was February 5th. _Only a day has passed from the party… which means._

A loud rapping went through the apartment. She ran to the door and saw Hikaru standing in front of it, looking like a wreck. _Oh the fight…_ She opened the door and stared at him passively, hoping he couldn't hear her pounding heart. "Look Haruhi. I. Am. So sorry about what I said yesterday," Hikaru said, looking into her eyes. "Could you please forgive me?" She thought about it and considered what Kaoru had said about how she had held back from forgiving him. It hurt her to do it, but she wanted so badly for the future to be the way she had seen it.

She gave him a sickening look and sneered, "No, I told you that I hate you. Go home Hikaru and stay away from me." She slammed the door in his face and ran from the door. She felt tears go down her face as she heard him slowly walk away. Her father came out of the room and gave her a sad look.

"What happened, Haruhi?" he asked. She wiped her tears away and said, "I just betrayed my heart." Then she went into her room and shut the door. She took off the white dress she had worn to the party and threw it out the window, hoping to get rid of the guilt with it. She put on a yellow t-shirt and some jeans, and left the apartment to go to the supermarket. While walking through the store, she kept getting the feeling that she was being followed. She turned while picking up a cabbage and saw two heads of Strawberry-colored hair disappear behind a large stack of boxes. She sighed and walked out of the mart without buying anything.

When she got home her father was already gone for work and left his usual note that her would be home late again. She locked the door and put her wallet on the counter. Three seconds later, the door began getting assaulted by the twins again. She answered it and said hello to Kaoru, forcing herself not to speak to Hikaru.

"Hey Haruhi, can we come in?" Kaoru asked.

"Actually Kaoru, I'm a bit busy today, so maybe some other time?" she asked kindly, shooting daggers at Hikaru when he tried to open his mouth. They nodded sadly and left – but Kaoru had to half drag Hikaru away. The day was quiet after that, and she went to bed early. The next day she woke up to the sound of knocking at her door. She groaned. _Are you going to torture every second of the day Hikaru? _She opened it and was surprised that it was Kyoya. "Good morning Kyoya-sempi."

"I got you the school uniform for girls, but I need the male uniform," he said bluntly. She nodded and went to fetch it. Kyoya had let himself in and stood in her doorway to her room. "I heard about your fight with Hikaru." She froze for a second – remembering that he wasn't at the party – and took the uniform out of her closet.

"Yea…" She handed him the uniform and took the girls uniform out of his hands.

"I suggest you don't stay mad at him forever. I went by his house yesterday and he was sulking worse than Tamaki does." A black cloud appeared over Haruhi's head as the depression and guilt set in. He then nodded his farewell and left. She glumly changed into the new uniform and scoffed at how uncomfortable it was. _Too bad I can't keep dressing like a boy._ She fixed her hair and decided to begin growing it out, even though her bangs were starting to bother her eyes. She got into her car – the one that Tamaki got her for her birthday – and drove off to school. It was raining, so she was grateful that she could drive now. When she got to school, she saw Hikaru and Kaoru walk to the door. Hikaru was in a slump, and looked like he didn't even bother taking pride in morning rituals. Kaoru was stiff, and looked like that he could snap at any minute. _Only two more days of this… I can do this…_

She put the car into park and got out, and was greeted with an open umbrella. It was Tamaki, and even with the twins the way they were, he was still jovial and smiley. "Good morning Haruhi, I'm glad you are enjoying my gift to you," he said conversationally. She nodded and walked with him into the school. "You look beautiful in that uniform, better than the boys uniform for sure." She just nodded again and went towards her classroom.

"Thanks for walking me here Tamaki," she said. He bowed in a prince-like fashion and walked off to where his classroom was. She was suddenly pulled into the classroom and was forcable turned to face Kaoru. His eyes were slightly blood-shot and he was jittery. "Good morning Kaoru."

"Not," he yelled. The whole class turned to them in confusion, and some of the girls swooned at his closeness to her face. "I was up all night Haruhi… All Night! Why can't you just forgive Hikaru already?" Haruhi pushed away from him and said, "Never. I can't forgive him for what he said. I'm sorry Kaoru." She walked to the back of the class and took her seat behind the twins' seats. Hikaru had already been sitting there, and his head was on the desk and his arms were blocking his face, but he was shaking slightly. Haruhi looked away from him and held back her tears, hating herself for doing this to him.

"Alright class, let us begin the lesson," the teacher said. The class went by to slowly for her tastes, and the whole time Hikaru was acting like he was asleep and Kaoru was looking from his brother to her and his desk. After classes were over for the day, she habitually left the room and headed down to the 3rd Music room, the Host Club room. When she opened the door she was showered with rose petals, but was surprised when they were white instead of the usual red color.

"Haruhi, glad you have decided to continue participating in Club activities. Now we can get more profit by adding Male guests to the list," Kyoya said, moving from the situated order set for the club member and onto a couch. He opened his laptop and began clicking away at the laptop. She was sent into a spinning hug by Tamaki and was greeted by the older, – now graduated – club members. The door opened again and the twins entered – a rain cloud somehow following them around inside. "Good everyone is now here. Go get ready for the guests," Kyoya said to them. Haruhi sent one last look over at Hikaru and went into the extra room where she changed for Club Activities. This time it was a white theme. She had a white dress that went past her knees with cream-colored edging on it and a cream waistband. She slipped it on and went out to the already-finished boys. They got into position right as the doors opened and the guests were showered with white rose petal and she echoed with the club, "Welcome."

She moved to her Club table and met a bunch of new male customers, and even Casanoda showed up for a few minutes. The questions about her identity hit her like she expected and ended turning the Club into a personal interview station – seeing as no other person went to the rest of the club members tables. After the twentieth question or so her mind began to wander and she noticed Hikaru staring at her in a corner, and Kaoru was sitting next to him, saying something to him. Hikaru's eyes became a bit watery and he disappeared behind his legs, quite similar to Tamaki's "corner of woe" position. Kaoru caught her gaze and she looked away, scowling.

They both got up then and left the room. She got up and –despite the stares and complaints from Tamaki – followed them. She was silent as a mouse, and they didn't even realize she had followed them off of the school grounds and into a small park. They went over and sat on the fountain together. Hikaru stared at the ground while Kaoru watched Hikaru with concern in his eyes.

"Hikaru, you can't keep acting like this, it makes me nervous," Kaoru said solemnly. Hikaru grunted and scratched the back of his neck. "You can't blame yourself for this."

"Yes I can Kaoru," Hikaru said loudly, looking up at him sadly. "My mouth finally took me too far and got Haruhi to hate me. What do I do? She won't even talk to me!" He put his head down again and shook it morosely. Kaoru sighed heavily and slung his arm around Hikaru's shoulder, hugging him tightly.

"I don't know Hikaru; this is something you have to figure out for yourself." Hikaru nodded and looked up at the fountain sculpture of a Greek woman holding a pot out in front of her, which was where the water was falling from.

"I don't think I can go on with her hating me Kaoru… I mean, I love her." Haruhi gasped quietly in surprise, and Kaoru's eyes grew large – apparently it was the first time he truly told his brother how he truly felt for Haruhi – and he hugged Hikaru sadly, now starting to understand how his brother was truly feeling about the situation. Haruhi's heart hurt watching the scene. She didn't like having Hikaru feel this way, but she knew that she couldn't forgive him yet. She sighed and walked away without letting them notice her. She walked back to the school and got into her car, driving towards home. At a red light, she suddenly got the feeling to turn around. She sighed and took a U-turn when it was safe, letting her heart lead her to where she was supposed to be.

She parked a block from a large mansion, and she had a strange feeling that she knew that the boys were going to be there. Sure enough, the twins came into view walking up behind her. Her hand moved to the handle and opened the door. She stepped out, causing them to stop a mere ten feet away from her car. Hikaru stared at her with surprise, and Kaoru had no emotion on his face, but she had a slight feeling that he wasn't very happy. Hikaru took a step forward and called out, "Haruhi? What are you doing here?" She felt tears come to her eyes and she looked down, determined not to let him see her cry.

"Hikaru… I was wrong in speaking to you like that," she started, noticing that her voice was struggling not to shake. "I-I'm sorry." One of the tears escaped and went down her face. She felt hands grip her shoulders, and she looked up at Hikaru, who was looking down at her with a look of pure guilt.

"Don't be sorry, you had every right to say those things," he said, wiping the tear away. "I'm the one that should be sorry. I had no right…" His apology came up short, but she nodded in understanding. She wished for him to tell her his true feeling, but doubted that it would come that day. _I can wait… as long as I don't have to pretend to hate him anymore and we can be friends then that is good enough for me._

* * *

it has been fun writing this story. i love torturing characters, and i want to continue so once again any ideas that you want to challenge me to write then lay it on me! tomorrow is last chapter.


	10. The Future Comes

_Well it has been fun to write another story for you all, but this is the last chapter. I am currently working on getting teo more stories out to you all so hope you are looking forward to it._

**_Disclaimer:dont own ouran_**

* * *

The Future Comes

It is the end of their last year at Ouran. She and the twins held the Club into place until the very end, and even without Kyoya, it stayed up fine. They were inviting all the guests to a party to celebrate the end of the Club and their last year there. The twins worked together to make Haruhi a dress for the occasion, and it was beautiful. I was princess style with light tan as its main color and white edging and under-dress. She was also given elbow-length white gloves to wear. Her hair was down to her shoulders now, and Hikaru personally fixed it into a fancy bun with cream-colored beading hanging down from it.

She walked in with the twins and the courtyard erupted into applause from the guests. One of the male guests came up, bowed, and asked her to dance. She bowed and took his hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor. They danced the simple waltz and she went from one guest to another for a while before she found herself in Hikaru's arms. They began to go a little out of sync with the natural steps and began doing their own dance. The guests made a large circle around them and watched in awe as they danced together. When the music finally stopped, they all broke into applause and Hikaru stepped away, bowing to her. She curtsied and smiled up at him. He took her hand and lead her out of the crowd into the hedge maze. They found themselves at the white building and stood under it. The roses were in full bloom above their heads and the stars twinkled beautifully in the night sky. It was a very romantic scene, and Haruhi couldn't help but feel swept away in it.

Hikaru came closer to her and lightly kissed her cheek. She blushed slightly at this, and gave him a questioning look, knowing what he was trying to do. "Haruhi, I have something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now," he said nervously.

"Yes Hikaru?" He rubbed his thumb on her hand gently, staring into her eyes.

"Haruhi, I love you." Haruhi smiled up at him and hugged him. He stood in surprise for a moment before hugging her back in relief. "I'm guessing this is a good sign, am I right?" She stood away From him and said what her heart had been yearning to say for over a year now.

"I love you too Hikaru." He smiled at her happily and spun her around. Their lips touched and deepened into a strong, loving kiss.

Fast forward three years ahead in time, they were both walking around after class hours in college. Hikaru had been acting funny that day, and was always in deep thought. Kaoru wasn't in the same college as they were, he went to a higher up college to study Architecture, while she and Hikaru were lucky enough to find a college that taught both psychology and visual design. They stopped at a bench under the tree they always sat at while studying. Hikaru smiled at Haruhi and took something out of his pocket.

He got down on one knee and grabbed her hand. "Haruhi, you know I love you with all my heart. Would you please marry me?" He slipped the gold band on her finger and she went near tears, remembering the ring like it was only yesterday.

"Yes Hikaru. Yes I will marry you."

One year later she was standing next to Hikaru in a beautiful white gown that – though it was against tradition – he had made himself just for her. The priest closed the Bible and said, "The The groom will now say his vows to the bride."

Hikaru smiled and said, "Haruhi before I met you there was only one person in this world that truly understood me; he and I were locked behind a closed door alone. When you showed up, though, you broke that door down and showed us that we were not alone. I know that you also broke down a few doors just by doing this, and I just want you to know that I love you and that I want to be with you for the rest of our lives."

When he finished the priest said, "And now the bride will say her vows to the groom." Haruhi had thought of the words in her head over a billion times since the day he asked her to marry him.

She cleared her throat and said to Hikaru, "Hikaru when I first met you I thought you were annoying as hell, and very immature." Hikaru smirked at this. "But as time went on and I spent more time with you, I started feeling something I had never truly understood in my entire life, and my heart screamed over and over those three little words that my mind couldn't hear, but I heard them eventually. And now my heart is screaming something else, Hikaru, and what it is saying is this… You are the one person that brings joy to my life, and I love you so very much. I am so happy to be here beside you today and I can't wait to live the future to come with you."

Hikaru smiled widely as this and when the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride", he voiced her thoughts and said, "Finally!"

One year six months later, Haruhi was awoken from sleep with pain lashing through her. "Hikaru! The twins are coming!" Hikaru shot out of bed and helped her to the limo. They were at the hospital in two minutes flat and she was wheeled into the delivery room. Hikaru held her hand and said sweet nothing to her as she went through contractions. Finally, after what felt like years, her doctor – Kyoya – came in.

"Alright time to get these two in the world already," he said. "Haruhi on the count of three I want you to push. Ready? One… Two… Three!" Haruhi pushed, screaming at the pain. "Again, Haruhi. Push!" She did push… many times. Hikaru had almost fainted and was sitting a few feet away from her. Finally, the first scream filled the room. She smiled at the little boy that would be Ichirou, but then went back to screaming as Kyoya instructed her to push more. An hour passed before Jirou came to join his brother. Haruhi was struggling to stay awake with the exhaustion that came from delivering twins, but she wanted to hear Hikaru say the names. They had, after all, agreed he would be the one to choose the names.

"Hikaru," she said tiredly, holding the first one close to her. "What are their names?"

Hikaru looked down at the second born and smiled, "This is Jirou, and that is Ichirou."

"First son and Second son? It's perfect," she said as she rocked Ichirou, which she knew would grow up to be the one she was closest too.

"Yea and we can always remember who was first," he said jokingly. Haruhi rolled her eyes. Ichirou's eyes opened up slightly, his dark gold eyes looking up at her inquizically. "Hey looks like he has your curious stare Haruhi."

"I think he will be more like you than me though Hikaru," she said, smiling.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a mothers intuition," she said, laughing. Ichirou's eyes opened all the way at her laugh, and Jirou's opened as well, showing his light gold eyes. "Their eyes are different."

"Only slightly. They will probably even out into the same color in time." Haruhi nodded. Ichirou stared at her and smiled brightly. She laughed and hugged him closer. "Did you imagine that this is how our future would turn out Haruhi?" She looked at Hikaru and nodded. _You have no idea…_

_I have had so much fun writing this story and im glad may people liked it. I havent gotten one haters yet so thats good. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers that have helped me in my blank spots. I will be trying to make the stories longer... So far the longest story was 12 chapters so i will work on that. Please leave end comments i want to know how the story turned out and you over all thoughts of it plz! i will try getting the next stories in asap, but it may take a bit because i want to get a few chapters ahead of myself so sorry. Thanks again!_


End file.
